vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Avaflava1
Hello Avaflava-san! I'm so happy if you decided to help us in the "notable pages" section. It's really a big project, and we're kinda short on contributors. You can find the tutorial on using the template here, but if you still have some questions about anything related to notable pages, you can ask me in my talk page! Esperancia 03:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Notable Song section Yes, I'm the 'dude' who keeps deleting The Worst Carnival. I know it made it to the rankings, I know the famous Live-P and illustrator Rioko made it, but it only ''reached 100,000 views. I already discussed this with Esperancia, and the notable pages will be using the views in Nico Nico Douga. It's not possible to put all 100,000 views videos featuring Rin in the notable section (for that'll waste too much time and space) so Rin's notable section should be above 200,000. Or 300,000, maybe. I'm glad you're contributing but if you want to add the songs for Rin please add the ones above 200,000 views in Nico Nico Douga, not in YouTube, because not all of them are official reprints. Unknown.System 11:37, October 20, 2011 (UTC) : No problem, it's nice to see contributors here XP Unknown.System 03:43, October 21, 2011 (UTC) : I've never heard of Dreaming Leaf, so... : Somebody put it 'cover by Rin', I'll go change it then~ Unknown.System 02:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- It would be appreciative if you had participated in the Blog and Talk pages about this, instead of moving the pages without discussion. User_blog:Esperancia/Renaming_notable_song_pages -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:59, October 28, 2011 (UTC) WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? This is the first time I feel enraged. As Bunai said, before you do everything, YOU SHOULD HAVE TALK TO ME, '''TO US' in the BLOG FIRST! I, have EXPLAINED WHY I CHANGE THE PAGES INTO Songs featuring Vocaloid! Ugh, I can't believe this. Esperancia 22:30, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :^_^ calmness :I know it can be tedious to rename pages but other than that, the content remains the same for further updating. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:54, October 28, 2011 (UTC) : Lol yes, sorry for overreacting. And sorry again for capslock abuse. And sorry again... to Ava-san. It's not that bad, really. It's just that it's morning now in my place, and I kinda surprised about the edit, hehe. xD Esperancia 23:27, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :: It's alright! It's *looks at clock* 9:38 @ night here in Groton, CT, just to say that, and I really didn't know about the talk page, honest. I'm still kinda new to this, and I just wanted to help. Soooooooooooooo........Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...........OMG IT'S AN EMPTY CHAIR! WHY IS IT THERE!? SHOULDN'T THERE BE 8 PEOPLE HERE?! Canada: *sighs* Avaflava1 01:42, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::Not being calm gets you nowhere, doing it too often gets you a temporay ban from editing... Just noting... Its against our policies. At least reframe from using caplocks. If you want, next time your peeved come to me or the other staff members first and we'll handle this for you. We have to play nice here you know, its bad for a wikias reputation. ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 23:35, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::: :::::::: ::::::::: Song Lyrics Ok, whenever I see a song page, the lyrics are usually all messed up, and whenever I try to fix it, it's completely impossible to get them the right way (as in, lined p and not the Kanji or Hiragana or Katakana on the top and romaji on the bottom and not all jumbled together). So, I decided that it would be better if there was a template for it or something. I put a table (since I have no idea how to make a template) in the sandbox to try it out.Avaflava1 00:40, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay, since nobody has replied to this, I'm gonna try my thing on the Miracle Paint page, since that one is just a mess to me...Avaflava1 16:40, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :If you are working with the Oasis skin, it is the RTE (rich text editor) that messes things up quite often by adding extra coding. If you switch your skin preference to Monobook, you should be able to get everything in order. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:18, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, if it really is easier, I'll just edit like that from now on, even though I prefer the look of Oasis to the look of Monobook Avaflava1 20:33, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm still sifting through forum topics about how you may be able to keep the skin in Oasis, but edit the page similar to Monobook, or rather sourced editing. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:13, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh, cool :D--Avaflava1 22:25, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Melody... on the Miku Million page Um, I know that Melody... is a really popular song, and that it's 3D PV has over a million veiws, but still, to my knowledge, the original video doesn't, and plus, it has the regular miku color on it already. I just think that it should be moved the the Miku Songs Featuring page. Avaflava1 00:40, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Album Can you please follow the template? :3 It needs a description and you can't just leave them blank unless it's a WIP. You can look here (http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_album) or I'll just copy paste what I said there. For the album description, include the following information: *Where/when was it first distributed (VOC@LOID M@STER, Comiket, etc) *Is it still purchasable or not (Because that's the whole point on looking at an album page, you want to purchase it) *Where to purchase the albums (HearJapan, iTunes, Toranoana, etc) *The Vocaloids mainly used in the album (featured) *Information on the songs/featuring tracks (Notable tracks from the album) *Refer to Shigotoshite-P's album FILL e TUA for an example. When it's not notable / by EXIT TUNES the labels are usually independent / individual. Unknown.System 15:38, February 22, 2012 (UTC) : Ok. I need to start remembering to look at these things before I edit....Avaflava1 15:40, February 22, 2012 (UTC) : Problem is, when someone edits an infobox, it doesn't leave a trace or whatever you call it in the special wiki activity page. : I'll make a blog post about it about the discogarphy section, when I don't feel lazy. D8 Unknown.System 15:51, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Wrong usage of the Derivative Template I've seen that you have troubles. The derivative template doesn't requires to put the complete url of a video, just their ID, a alphanumerical sequence that is at the end of the url which identifies the video. This is because in that way the template can search and load the video's thumbnail in the Youtube server avoiding to submit a image in the most of the cases. I recommend you revise the Template:Song derivative. There are a few explications and examples of how to use it Adept-eX 17:02, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for your help on undoing the revisions that the vandalizer made on SeeU's page. I'm really glad that the vandalizer was blocked. And plus Bundai blocked for over 1 month now! Serves the dude right. Also, FINALLY THERE IS SOMEONE ELSE WHO IS IN 7TH GRADE AND LIKES HETALIA, OURAN, SINGING, AND VOCALOID! I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE! Honestly, hardly anyone else in my grade at my school likes that stuff and no one knows what the nail Hetalia is. Once again, thank you for your help.^V^ StarsandPeacesigns 01:03, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Lol The word "exist" was left over from another redundant version of that section which said "both the Append and the original exist side by side" or something like that (can't remember the full wording. Made sense in the original context but after the rewrites, yes, it is bizarre it remained. XD One-Winged Hawk 06:50, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I know right, I was reading the Miku page since I had nothing better to do, and I'm like "Wait- I think we know that they extst, otherwise I wouldn't be reading this right now" XD User Pictures Thanks! :) It's a picture of Oshawott, the Water-type Pokemon. Mijumaru-san 02:51, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Happy Late Birthday Happy Late Birthday! Sorry I couldn't tell you earlier, I was sleeping. Hope you ate lots of cake and got alot of presents!:) StarsandPeacesigns 08:44, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Σ(゜Д゜;) Happy birthday! Unknown.System 09:19, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Aw, that sucks! At least you are finally a teen.:) Now I have to wait until August until I'm a teen. T_T StarsandPeacesigns 13:27, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Als, have you heard of this iPhone app called "Hetalia Chibi Carnival"? It's free and you have to match these icons with other icons and you can get free wallpapers.^V^ StarsandPeacesigns 13:29, June 30, 2012 (UTC) You really should. It's a fun game and the wallpapers are cute too. I have an Italy wallpaper on my phone as we type.:) StarsandPeacesigns 13:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Guess what I GOTZ MEH A DEVIUNTART AKOWNT http://lindaofcc.deviantart.com/ Yeah. Just wanted to let you know.:) StarsandPeacesigns 06:53, July 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Dark Woods Circus YAY!:D That sounds like a good idea. It will probably take a long time to get it all sort out though. StarsandPeacesigns 04:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Should we add in the part about how the series is probably based off of true events? StarsandPeacesigns 04:50, July 12, 2012 (UTC) It is said to be based off of a circus that happend back in Japan in the 1700s where these adults would torture these kids in front of other people. StarsandPeacesigns 15:56, July 12, 2012 (UTC) The page is looking a little better now. Although, I want it to look more like the Benzene Series page. BUT IT IS GOING TAKE ALOT OF WORK. StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 01:25, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure! I took a look and it looks MUCH better. I don't think I helped much but I wish I did help more. Never the less, it looks better. I will make pages for the other songs soon too I think if there are enough derivative works. StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 21:13, July 24, 2012 (UTC) hi Avaflava1........i want to be your best friends...... i hope we will have a good friends~ thx........and please answer my quetions in my user talk:Yume yuiko thx again A question Have you ever heard of the song "Greetings from the Bottom of the Well"? It's a horror song based on a J-Horror flick(I'm scared to say it's name:( ) and it has Rin it too StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 17:31, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I think it sounds cool too. It's addicting!:) BTW It's called Ring. It also has an English adaption by the same name. It is very creepy though. StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 22:09, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Night" series Ok! ^.^ I was thinking that no one wanted to do it, but I guess I was wrong. XD I don't know the best sources to gather information from, so any page I create would be very basic. Here's an example of that: 秘密警察 (Secret Police). Taboo added the picture and the lyrics, and I did everything else. The reason why I asked for the page to be deleted: I was surprised when I noticed that there wasn't a page for Luka Luka ★ Night Fever, so I had to create one. After I created it though, I was wondering if there was a reason why it didn't exist. O.O I thought no one wanted it (since it's old and very popular) and I couldn't finish it on my own, so that's why I asked Unknown.System to delete it. ^.^' AnimeCargirl (talk) 02:24, September 2, 2012 (UTC) It's a pity, but your last "IA featuring songs" page edition was far from perfect. For example, IA cannot have 480,000 videos on youtube - that's 4 times more than Hatsune Miku! (see http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Songs_featuring_Hatsune_Miku). Almost all videos, finded on youtube by "IA" keyword, don't related to IA vocaloid, but to other thing, where two letters I+A included. So let's "IA songs" page be unchanged. Another random question Do you have the manga version of Ouran High School Host Club? I got it yesterday. I just wanted to know. :) Everyone is the killer...AND I'M A SUPER MARIO (talk) 13:05, October 2, 2012 (UTC) A lil' problem with the derivatives Ok, there is an issue with the derivatives that has been bugging me from a while and is the use of partial and subjetive words in the derivative's description. We can NOT add words as "wonderful" or "beautiful". If you're going to add a description, limit yourself to describe the video or the song the most impartial that you can, and avoid such statements. Ok? Adept-eX (talk) 23:07, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Umm... I have a question... Where is the best place to get images for the song articles? I know, it's a dumb question. XD I was gonna create a page for アルビノ (Albino), but I couldn't decide on an image for it from the video. :O An image is the only thing that I need for the page too. I've never uploaded an image for a song page before and was wondering what you do. Sorry if this was too stupid! >_< AnimeCargirl (talk) 04:23, October 13, 2012 (UTC) The song I was replacing is already on their page. There is no point in having it listed twice. That song is already listed on their page. Mystica-elska (talk) 04:04, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Translated Videos Hello, I wrote a tutorial about Jp-En translating. I don't mean to blacklist any fellow translators, but please be cautious when adding their translated/subbed videos on YouTube lists. Damesukekun (talk) 22:56, November 11, 2012 (UTC)